Orbing
Orbing is the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. However, certain Half-Whitelighters orb in a swirling manner without rising or descending like Simon Marks. List of Users Original *The Elders *Whitelighters *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora Mitchell *Kat Mitchell *Leo Wyatt (Formerly) Temporarily *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Prue Halliwell *Neena Related Powers |-|Telekinetic Orbing= Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to teleport or move objects through the use of orbs. It is a hybrid version of regular Telekinesis combined with orbing. The first being to display this power was Paige Matthews, the first known Whitelighter-Witch. Her Whitelighter DNA caused her power to manifest through orbs. |-|Remote Orbing= Remote Orbing is an advancement of telekinetic orbing allowing the user to send other beings to another location without having to orb with them. Remote orbing was used for the first time by the Elders from the Heavens when they orbed Leo away from Piper when he tried to marry her. Paige Matthews later developed this power for the first time when sending Phoebe home from Magic School. |-|Combustive Orbing= Combustive Orbing is the supposed hybrid power to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. This power was used only once by Wyatt Halliwell when he destroyed a dragon he had conjured. The true nature of this power remains unclear, as it was only witnessed once. |-|Orb Shield= Orb Shields are transparent blue energy fields composed of orbs. It is a highly focused advancement of telekinetic orbing and has only been shown possessed by Whitelighter-Witches. Wyatt Halliwell possessed this power from the womb, allowing him to protect himself and his mother from harm. Paige Matthews developed his powers years later to protect herself and her sister from a demonic attack. Notes *Black Orbing is an evil counterpart of Orbing used by Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches. When both Wyatt and Chris were evil, they also orbed through black orbs. *Whitelighter-Witches are shown to orb differently to Whitelighters. While Wyatt and Chris orb in a similar manner to their father by rising up and descending in cyan orbs, Paige is instead surrounded by darker orbs before disappearing on the spot, while Simon Marks is surrounded by more watery, swirling orbs. *When Piper possessed Leo's powers, she showed great control over this ability, mastering it quickly. While she had trouble with healing and sensing his charges, after orbing with Paige only once, she was able to orb on her own with no apparent difficulty, something that took Paige months to master. *Margo Stillman created an anti-orb spell that prevents users from Orbing. *According to Leo orbing burns a lot of calories. *As a protection from evil, Orbing is one of three teleportation powers being able to reach the Heavens another one being Sparkling, a neutral restricted teleportation power that the Angels of Destiny uses and other neutral beings and the last one being Dark Wisping something that the Angel of Death uses. *The Heavens is where the Elders convene and assign their Whitelighters. On at least two occasions, the warlock Eames and the Titans stole the orbing power from Whitelighters to attack the Elders. Gallery Category:Powers Category:Teleportation Powers Category:Whitelighter Powers